Pete Fleming
Peter "Pete" Fleming is K9luvthatLeo's OC, he is one of four main characters in "Down the River". Bio Full name: Peter Sillence Fleming First name: Peter Middle name: Sillence Last name: Fleming Goes by: Pete Age: 23 Gender: Male Species: Human Birthday: December 28 Occupation: Missionary Wife: (later in the story) Annie Appearance Pete has red hair, light blue eyes, a few freckles scattered on his face, and his skin tone is fair. He wears a blue button-up shirt, tan khakis, red sneakers, glasses, and a black watch. Later on, he has a huge scar and a bullet wound on his right arm. He also a small bullet wound on his neck. He weighs 119 lb. and he's 5'11. He was born with a rare medical condition that weakened his immune system, so he gets sick very easily and usually takes a while to recover. He was also born with another medical condition that makes it hard for him to gain weight. Relationships Annie Snow- He is really close to Annie, and loves her a lot, he does the best he can to care for her. He enjoys his time alone with her and like to talk and sing with her. He tends to hug her a lot, as well as kiss her. He trusts her and wants to do what’s best for her. In the beginning of the story, they are dating, but later in the story, they get marrried. Pharmese Kanongataa- He is a good friend of hers, and he will help her and treats her kindly. In the beginning, they don't talk much, but as time goes on, they talk more. He likes to joke around with her and likes to talk about their siblings with her. Jim Elliot- He has known him since the 4th grade, so they are best friends. He hangs out with him a lot and treats him like a brother. They joke around with each other a lot and they also talk a lot too, sometimes just about random things. Prison Keeper- The time he was in jail, Pete tried to witness to him, but he wouldn't listen. He tried to be kind to him, even when he hurt him. He didn't like that he didn't want to hear about God and made mocked of Him. Nate Fleming- Pete has been really close to Nate ever since he was born, and they would hang out everyday as kids. Pete still continues to talk to him. Roger Fleming- Pete has been close to him, but not as close as he is to Nate. They still talk every now and then. Ed Fleming- Pete had a good start with him, but when Pete was 18, Ed lied about him to his friends, and they slowly grew apart. They barely talk, but Pete still tries to build up their relationship. Personality Pete's personality type is INFJ-T, with a little bit of ENFP. He is loving and compassionate, and he puts God first. He is romantic around Annie, and he likes to sing. He can be clumsy at times, but he is rather smart, as he graduated High School as Valedictorian of his class. He also likes to joke around with the other three. In the prison, his relationships with the others grow. His love also grows a lot for Annie because he can somewhat notice her insanity and he wants to take care of her. He doesn’t find out about her self harm scar until the night of their wedding. Family Unknown Father and Mother Ed Fleming- Younger brother Roger Fleming- Older brother Nate Fleming- Older brother Annie Fleming- Wife Eliora Fleming- Possible future daughter (debating whether or not I should I add her) Trivia *He is based off Pete Fleming, a missionary to Ecuador, but died during Operation Auca. *He calls Annie 'Anne'. *His name was formally Pete Ford, until changed to Pete Fleming a few days after being created. *His scar and bullet wounds were caused by incidents with the prison keeper. Gallery Pete.jpg Image.jpeg